Please look at me
by samettikettu
Summary: Luffy swallowed nervously as he peered over the duvet. Sabo was still there, sitting on the chair with that cursed handsome smile on his lips. It was just the two of them in the room. His crew was at the town shopping with Sabo's two friends, leaving him here alone with his devilish older brother. [SaboLu / slight Yandere!Sabo / Completed]


**[A/N] Wrote this for my amazingly talented friend :3c**  
 **allforluffy from tumblr yay!**  
 **Sorry this turned out a bit weird, I tried to keep it as fluffy and cute as possible but ahaha...**

 **Characters © Eiichiro Oda**

 **Story © samettikettu**

 **Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Luffy swallowed nervously as he peered over the duvet.

Sabo was still there, sitting on the chair with that cursed handsome smile on his lips. He had his arms over the chair's backrest, legs spread on the both sides of the chair. He leaned down, resting his chin on top of his arms.

It was just the two of them in the room.

His crew was at the town shopping with Sabo's two friends, leaving him here alone with his devilish older brother.

Luffy had just woken up from his nap to discover that Sabo was in his room. It had been nothing big, his older brother had been reading a book across the room by the table. He was by the window, a lamp lit up for him to see. It was dark outside already, he could see the colorful lights outside their inn.

Oh yeah, hadn't Nami said there was a fair or something tonight?

When he had heard shuffling coming from the bed, Sabo had put down the book and gone check on him. Luffy had only mentioned how handsome Sabo looked, dressed up like he was. A plain dress shirt with the top three buttons undone, and in black dress pants. He couldn't understand how he managed to keep his black leather shoes always so shiny and spotless, probably a magic trick or something.

Sabo had been taken aback by the compliment, he had smiled to Luffy and ruffled his hair. Luffy's eyes wandered over his older brother's body. He was marvelled how absolutely amazing and handsome Sabo was, his brother was a little shy of his scars but Luffy found them exciting and beautiful. A proof that Sabo was alive.

His brother saw him stare, of course he did.

A crooked smile tugged his lips upwards and Sabo moved across the floor to get the chair he had earlier occupied. He brought it at the middle of the room and spun it around, sitting on it with his legs spread and arms folded over the backrest.

Luffy pushed himself on his forearms and stared Sabo, baffled as he was he didn't see the familiar glint in the other's eyes. The same glint that usually made his legs go weak under him and his body get hot and bothered.

Their relationship was far from innocent these days. A few months after the destruction in Baltigo, Sabo had come looking for him and taken him away from his crew for a few days. During those days, they talked and Sabo had kissed him. The heated look on his brother's face still made his cheeks flare up, even if he didn't completely understand the true meaning of the look. But it was meant for him and him alone, only he was to see that look and every time he did, he got lost in it.

And of course, Sabo knew this as well.

So when Sabo stared him with those eyes, with that crooked yet handsome smile on his face, Luffy _knew_ his brother had the upper hand. His back was starting to sweat and a small panic was starting to settle in him, he was so screwed.

Sabo parted his lips slightly, breathed out and licked his lips. He watched as Luffy's hands tightened around the duvet. His eyes moved down and slowly back up. His eyes met with Luffy's, whose face had gone almost crimson red.

He grinned as he spoke with a low voice:

"Remove the duvet, Luffy."

 **xxxxxx**

This was a power play for Sabo.  
He enjoyed seeing Luffy submit to him - he loved to have Luffy submit to him. His little brother was a strong fighter, a noble warrior, but he had no understanding of the act of dominance. The thrill of seeing Luffy embarrassed because of him was something that drove him mad. To see that boyish face blush in embarrassment when Sabo made him do something the boy found mortifying.

The crimson blush that would turn Luffy into a stuttering and shaking mess was something that made the wild beast inside of Sabo raise its head and try to claw its way up from the depths of his mentality.

To be in complete control of the future Pirate King, the strongest man alive.

If they met in a physical fight, Sabo was most certain he would win but seeing how much Luffy had grown during the years apart and how much stronger he had come, he knew the fight wouldn't be an easy one. Luffy would give his all and someone would probably end up badly hurt or worse. He wouldn't survive a physical fight against his little brother without great damage, he knew that. He didn't want to fight Luffy, violence was never the answer.

But to beat his brother in a mental battle wasn't hard, it was ridiculously easy!  
He loved seeing Luffy squirm under his eyes, under his hands and body. He would never physically hurt him, but he wanted Luffy to know he was in control. That he was the one Luffy needed to love and respect.

Luffy was squirming under his eyes right now, he felt the familiar heat spreading through his body. He was in control, Luffy found him intimidating and was slightly embarrassed.

His little brother was grasping the duvet now with his knuckles turning white. Oh, so he was trying to fight him? How cute.

"Luffy, _remove_ the duvet."

"S-Sabo no…" Luffy raised the thick duvet to cover his face, to hide his reddening face from Sabo's sharp eyes. He'd hear his brother sigh.

"Luffy", Sabo's voice was deep and Luffy flinched when he heard the warning tone. "I will not ask again."

The younger brother slowly put the duvet down, his hands shaking noticeably. He laid it over his lap and pressed his fists against the mattress. He refused to look up and meet Sabo's eyes. He didn't want to submit this time! He needed to stand his ground and Sabo in his own game. Or at least try to.

" _Good boy…"_ the voice was sugary sweet and almost made him to look up but he quickly ducked his head back down. He stared at his covered lap, he'd feel the other's eyes drilling into him. He could still feel the other smile!

"Luffy, _look_ at me."

Luffy shook his head.

" _Look_ at _me_."

"No", he shook his head harder. He wouldn't let Sabo win this time. He could still win! His hands grasped the white duvet cover, trying to find a source of bravery and strength from it.

He heard a sigh and then sharp footsteps come towards the bed.  
He gasped when his eyes were covered and he was pushed on his back. The mattress dipped under the additional weight.

Sabo was on top of him on all fours, trapping him underneath him. The hand was removed from his eyes and his eyes widened when he saw the look on Sabo's face.

The other was staring down at him, bangs hanging loose and eyes burning behind them. The eyes, one sky blue and the other pale blue, they were blazing and wild. His jaw was locked tight and his hands grabbed Luffy's wrists, pushing them against the mattress on the each side of his head.

This was the first time Luffy saw him like this. This wasn't his Sabo. This Sabo was scary and hurt him. He tried to roll his hands from the other's hold, but Sabo pushed them harder against the mattress, a whine left the younger.

There was something dark about how Sabo was looking at him.  
He didn't like it.

"S-Sabo-"

"You're looking at me."

"S-sabo you're hurting m-"

"Is it so hard to not look at me? Am I that hideous? Can't you stand the sight of my scars? I didn't ask to be turned out like this!"

Luffy was shivering, he bit his lip.  
No, he liked Sabo's scars! They made him Sabo.

"I want you to look at me! I want you to _see_ me!" the older growled, eyes dark. His hold around the other's wrists tightened and he barely felt them give out in his hands. His brother was rubber after all.

Luffy cried out, it wasn't supposed to hurt, was Sabo unconsciously using Haki? The thought of his own older brother hurting him brought tears in his eyes, he was already scared by the other's behaviour.

Big, clear tears rolled down from the sides of his eyes. His lower lip was trembling dangerously and he felt like he was that small 7-year-old crybaby from Mt Corbo again.

The sight of his tears brought Sabo back to the reality.  
He blinked, then his eyes moved up and down, taking in the situation. The realization struck him like a lightning and he was quick to release his crushing hold on Luffy's wrists and jump off the bed and retreat to the other side of the small room.

He was panting, shivers ran through his body and he started to grasp the graveness of the situation.

He had _hurt_ Luffy.

He had hurt his little brother and his lover, he himself.

He had been so engulfed by the power play and the sheer excitement to dominate the other, he had let the monster inside of him loose.

He had sworn to himself he'd never do that.

And now he had broken the promise and Luffy had ended up hurt.

Sabo wanted to run - hide from the world. Hide from himself, from everyone he knew and from Luffy. But he couldn't. He needed to look after Luffy.

Luffy was his number one priority now.

He looked through his bangs to see if Luffy was still on the bed where he had left him. The boy was there, massaging his wrists, his face unreadable. That scared Sabo - Luffy had been always easy to read. Seeing the other's face blank and emotionless made him uneasy.

He swallowed thickly, stuttering the first words quietly at first since he couldn't find his voice: "A-are yo-you... " he licked his lips, eyes moving frantically everywhere but on the boy across the room. "Are you alright…" he ended up whispering, almost too quiet for himself to hear over the heartbeat in his ears.

Luffy was massaging his left wrist, not raising his head to look at Sabo or acknowledging that he had heard the other at all.

Sabo felt threat numbing his body, his entire body felt cold and numb. It was like the fire inside him, his fire, _Ace's fire_ , had been put out. It was so cold and he was very afraid.

"L-Luffy… I, I'm so… sorry… I didn't, I didn't mean to…"

"..."

"Luffy please…."

"..."

"Luffy… Please", desperate and fearful for their bond, Sabo fell sluggishly on the other chair by the window. He buried his hands in his hair and gripped the blond strands, almost pulling them out. He bent down, his face almost touching his knees as he went through the earlier scenario again and again… " _Look at me, please…_ "

He had hurt Luffy, something he had sworn to never do again. Never physically hurt him, never hurt him in anyway! He had been too excited, too thrown over by the power he had in his hands, the power to control the other.

It was supposed to be fun and enjoyable.  
When had it become a power play for him?

When had he started to use it to control Luffy and his body?

When had he started to turn Luffy into his own personal puppet?

A warm hand on his back surprised him and he jumped back on the chair. His hands were deep in his hair, eyes were wide and disbelieving when he saw Luffy on his knees in front of him, a beautiful smile on his lips. The same smile Sabo had fallen in love with so many times. Nothing in the world could beat the smile the love of his life was giving him, not even One Piece.

Luffy carefully retracted the other's hands from his hair, minding the hair and reddening scalp. The other's arms were rigid, fingers twitching a little. He placed them on Sabo's knees, placing his own hands over them.

Sabo caught the sight of the bruising around Luffy's wrists and he felt sick. _He_ had done that. Luffy noticed this but smiled, looking Sabo lovingly. The look made the older swallow and he tried to look somewhere else.

The hands disappeared from his knees, his and Luffy's, and he glanced back to see what the other was doing when he saw Luffy sitting on his lap and putting Sabo's hands around his waist. The younger stared right at him, hands coming up to turn Sabo's face gently at him. The older had no other choice but to let the other do what he wanted.

He averted looking in the other's eyes by looking down in their laps.  
He felt warm fingers touching his face, his scar. Luffy traced the scar tissue with his fingertips, going over the eye and then the outlines of the scar.  
Sabo looked up shyly, there was no disgust in Luffy's eyes.

He knew it was ridiculous but he was really worried Luffy refused to look at him because of the scars. The scars had made him ugly, they still ached and pulled at his skin.

Luffy's eyes followed his fingers as he felt through the scar on Sabo's face. Then he moved on to the one running down his neck and under his dress shirt, down to his left arm and side. Carefully, he unbuttoned the shirt and pulled the left side down, removing the left arm from its sleeve. Sabo felt himself blush under Luffy's actions. This was the first time his brother was undressing him, though he had done it a few times to the younger.

The fingers ran down the arm, turning it around and lifting it up so he'd touch everything. He then concentrated on the side, a soft hum left him when his eyes found the darker shade of scar tissue.

He was done with the side and his eyes returned up, to meet Sabo's eyes. The older was anxiously waiting for his verdict.

But to his utter surprise, Luffy smiled. His cheeks were blossoming, the familiar old scar almost shone through the blush.

He gently took Sabo's left hand again and brought it to his chest, where the horrifying war scar laid. He could feel the scar tissue even through the t-shirt Luffy was wearing.

"Sabo's scars make Sabo who he is", the boy spoke gently, uncharacteristically slowly and quietly. "These scars", he touched the older's face and his own chest. "They tell a tale who we are and what we went through to get here and to be who we are today."

"Sabo's scars tell me a tale how Sabo survived when we thought he was dead. I like his scars, they make him Sabo."

" _Luffy…"_

Luffy smiled, wrapping his arms around Sabo's neck. "I like Sabo the best. I like looking at Sabo, I like looking at his scars."

His throat was dry but his eyes certainly were not.  
He pulled Luffy into his arms and hugged him crushingly, his brother giggled and hugged him back as powerfully.

He sobbed and hid his face into the other's shoulder, letting his tears run freely. He continued to call the other by his name, apologizing and thanking him. Luffy was petting his hair and humming, hand massaging the angry red scalp.

They spent a long time like this, neither of them wanting to move from the position. Sabo was running his hands up and down the other's back and Luffy had his other arm around Sabo's neck while the other ran through the blond hair.

Sabo nuzzled against Luffy's cheek, making the other to move back slightly to give him a confused look.

The older looked in the other's eyes, biting his lower lip when his eyes moved down on Luffy's lips. Luffy tilted his head in question, which Sabo used to close the distance and give his love a small peck on the lips.

Luffy giggled, arms now lazily over the other's shoulders. He returned the favour, causing Sabo to smile and grin like a fool.

This continued a few minutes, until Sabo's grasped the other tightly and leaned forward, softly kissing the other. Luffy closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the other's neck, one hand buried in Sabo's hair.

He kept it innocent and gentle, Sabo wasn't rushing Luffy further or trying to get the other to do things he wasn't comfortable with right now.  
When they parted, Sabo was looking up at Luffy eyes full of love and wonder, adoration. Oh how much he loved this person in his lap and how much he was ready to do for him to keep him here with him.

Luffy was blushing but managed to pull that cheeky grin, his lips were red and swollen. The sight of his flushed face and hearing his quiet panting made something warm swell in his chest.

Sabo stood up with Luffy in his arms and crossed the room, gently laying the younger on the bed. He followed suit after he had kicked off his shoes and thrown away his shirt.

Luffy yawned and snuggled against Sabo's bare chest as the other laid next to him and pulled the duvet over them both. He wrapped his arms around the lithe teen and pulled him against his chest. The younger made a small noise at the back of his throat and smiled.

"Good night Sabo."

"Good night Luffy… and",

The other was already snoring quietly against his chest, Sabo chuckled and laid a kiss on Luffy's forehead, tugging the other's head under his chin, arm drawn over him protectively. He yawned and gave the boy the last glance before he too drifted off to sleep.

" _-and thank you…"_

 _~fin~_


End file.
